Dos lados
by Kichan-awesome
Summary: Hay un lado de Rei que definitivamente solo le pertenece a Nagisa / Lime / Reigisa


Caliente, en esa simple palabra se podía describir la temperatura de la habitación, jadeos y besos húmedos rompiendo el silencio amortiguado instalado dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes.

Ropas cayendo de apoco entre cortos besos y palabras de cariño, la temperatura subiendo conforme cada una de las telas cae.

Mmm Rei. . .—un beso húmedo en el punto más sensible del cuello del más bajo es suficiente para que caiga sobre la cama presa de un violento escalofrió, la imborrable sonrisa pintada en su rostro, el brillante cabello rubio pegado a su rostro con sudor—Rei-chan, ¡ven!

No seas impaciente—responde con una sonrisa dándole así al rubio una imagen que si no la estuviera viendo nunca creería que es real, un rostro carente de anteojos y con el cabello alborotado y húmedo—espero estés listo, nagisa-kun.

Pero lo más impresionante era sin duda eso, el "rei-chan del otro lado de la puerta" como decía el hiperactivo rubio cuando se ponía a pensar seriamente sobre el tema, la faceta carente de vergüenza, la faceta depredadora no propia de él a ojos de los demás pero real ante la mirada del rubio.

Me gusta ser el único que conoce a este Rei—la voz del rubio sale rasposa los jadeos contenidos le han empezado a pasar factura de a poco—el único que conoce todo de Rei-chan

A mí también—y el peliazul sonríe tiernamente contra la piel ardiente del cuello del rubio antes de dejar mordidas que trazan pequeños y circulares marcas rojizas—me gusta como el rojo hace contraste con tu piel.

Más jadeos, mas roces de piel, más palabras cargadas de cariño y pronto ambos cuerpos son uno en una danza llena de sentimientos, tan pasional como un tango pero tan dulce como un vals de boda, la danza más perfecta del mundo.

Ya no aguanto—la voz ronca del más bajo rompiendo el silencio de la noche cálida de julio, los jadeos de a poco se han convertido en gritos que resuenan dentro de la habitación y probablemente por toda la casa—¡más rápido!

Solo aguanta un poco más—empuja a un ritmo pausado tratando de hacer que el momento dure más, sentir el cálido interior de su novio, sentirse uno solo con la persona que ama pero el al igual que el rubio se encuentra cerca del límite—solo un poc. . .

Sus palabras son interrumpidas por un fuerte y agudo grito proveniente de su pareja que ha llegado al éxtasis del final aferrándose a su cuello, siente como es apresado con fuerza y ante la inminente presión llega entre jadeos al final.

Te vez muy lindo Nagisa-kun—besa la frente de su pareja con cariño y sale con cuidado para no hacer daño a su amado rubio que aún sufre pequeños espasmos ante los residuos de la fuerte sacudida del final.

El peliazul jala una de las tantas sabanas que cayeron al suelo entre la desenfrenado baile y se acurruca contra colocando la sube tela sobre ambos.

Pues Rei se veía muy sensual—suelta con voz calmada y baja el rubio con sus últimas fuerzas de la noche pero con su sonrisa usual marcada en el rostro, esa sonrisa que derrite el corazón del de cabellos azules cada que la ve.

Me siento alagado—y besa su mejilla antes de caer presa del sueño envolviendo en sus brazos al hiperactivo rubio que ama.

.

¡Rei-chan!—el grito del joven rubio retumba por toda el área de la piscina de la escuela iwatobi, se lanza con los brazos abiertos hacia el chico de cabellos azules que sale a paso tranquilo de los vestidores—no te he visto en todo el día, ¡te extrañe mucho!

Y es verdad, el de cabellos azules fue llamado por su profesor para ayudar con actividades del festival escolar y por ello se tuvo que saltar todas las clases y el almuerzo, claro está que todo con su debido justificante y un mensaje a su novio pidiendo las más sinceras disculpas por no poder almorzar con él y sus senpais.

¡No hagas eso Nagisa-kun!—su cara tan roja que se convierte técnicamente en una mancha roja con una mota azul, el rubio ríe ante la vista—las muestras de cariño en público no están bien.

¡Ohaaa! ¡Pero Rei-chan! ¡Yo solo quiero abrazarte!—un intercambio de miradas y un puchero por parte del rubio es suficiente para dejarse abrazar libremente por el rubio, no puede negarse a nada que él le pida— ¡bueno! ¡Vayamos a entrenar!

Y con entusiasmo el pequeño rubio lo jala rumbo a los demás que los ven con una ligera sonrisa, excepto Haru porque, bueno, Haru es Haru.

La practica prosigue con normalidad, Haru moviéndose libre en el agua como si fuera su hábitat natural, Makoto mirando a Haru nadar con esa sonrisa tan propia de él, Rei siguiendo su entrenamiento específico del día para mejorar su tiempo, Nagisa descansando un poco después de su último ejercicio y ahí es cuando el rubio lo nota, la insistente mirada de la Matsuoka sobre el peliazul que se encuentra nadando.

¿Nagisa-kun puedo hacerte una pregunta?—la rojiza mirada de la mujer ahora se cierne sobre el y solo le queda asentir con una mirada claramente confundida ante la actitud de la pelirroja— ¿Rei-kun siempre es así?

¿Así como?—la mira con duda, el rubio no ha captado la pregunta y hasta cierto punto le confunde.

Bueno, así de emm, bueno, que se avergüence tan fácilmente por cualquier muestra de cariño—dice la pelirroja tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Supongo, ¡pero así lo quiero!—entusiasta el rubio responde a la pregunta de la pelirroja así sacándole una risita y un "pues, les deseo lo mejor" de la joven Matsuoka, no pretende decirle que cuando solo son ellos todo cambia y ese lado cariñoso y "sensual" a sus ojos por parte del peliazul sale a flote.

Y cuando de camino a casa el de cabellos azules aprovecha que esta distraído para tomarlo por la cintura y plantarle un beso cargado de cariño se convence de que no quiere que nadie aparte de él conozca ese lado de "Rei-chan" definitivamente, ese lado es solo suyo.

.

.

Hola, ¡al habla Kichan!

La segunda vez que incursiono en este fandom, ahora con un fic Reigisa inspirado en un Headcanon personal de mi editora y yo, por cuestiones meramente técnicas mi editora no reviso esto, lo revise varias veces y corregí todo lo que identifique estaba mal, si aun así hay alguna falta de ortografía lo lamento.

Les deseo a todos y todas una feliz navidad.

¿Reviews?


End file.
